Xiaolin Showdown: It Goes On
by AlexRJones
Summary: The Xiaolin warriors are out gathering shen gong wu, continuing thier quest to protect the world from evil. Wuya has plans of revenge and this may mean the end of Chase Young.
1. Chapter 1: Heart of Youth

**Xiaolin Showdown: It Goes On**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction work. Hope this pleases the masses. Please review and tell me how I'm doing.:)**

_**Disclaimer: Please don't sue! I have do not own or work on the show Xiaolin Showdown. I'm just a super fan and an art major, so you know I have no money. **_

Chapter One: Heart of Youth

Omi balanced his body on his head, his usual meditation position (and sleeping position for that matter). After Raimundo was made Shoku warrior, he had been questioning his abilities. Not that he did not have faith in Raimundo, most of the time, but time and time again he felt he had proven himself to be the best and now that was not the case.

When thoughts like these invaded his mind, Omi would meditate. He knew he shouldn't have these thoughts for it was the same downfall that brought Chase Young to the Heylin side. Unfortunately, Omi found he was meditating far more than usual due to his uneasiness.

Dojo broke the silence as he rushed in carrying the Shen Gong Wu scroll. The others trailed in behind him.

"Come on, kiddo, I'm sensing a new shen gong wu just activate!" Dojo opened the scroll. "It's the Heart of Youth."

"The Heart of Youth?" Kimiko pushed her way forward, grabbing the scroll.

"Hey!" the dragon complained.

"Whoa! Check it. This shen gong wu turns your opponent into a young child." Kimiko moved so the others could see the figures demonstrating the power of the newly activated wu.

"Not much of a weapon against the forces of evil," Raimundo said.

"One should never doubt the power of any shen gong wu." Master Fung entered quietly. "What may seem unimportant in one way may be important in another."

"Did any of you get that?" Raimundo turned to the others in hope of an explanation.

"I reckon, he means a wu is a wu and no matter how… unusual it seems, it's our job to get it," Clay pondered.

"Well, actually-" Master Fung began.

"Oh, yes, that is clearly the point Master Fung was trying to make," Omi said. "Do not fret, Raimundo. I'm sure you will one day understand the wise allegories of Master Fung, but I do not expect you to understand as well as I."

"Thank you, Omi, I feel so relieved," Raimundo said behind gritted teeth.

"You are most welcome, my friend," Omi smiled.

"Uh, right," Dojo said, looking from the vein throbbing on Raimundo's forehead to Omi's innocent smile. "Not that I don't enjoy these little tea parties, but don't you think we should be retrieving the shen gong wu?"

"Yes! There is little time to waste. Time to meet the pedal with the metal!" Omi exclaimed, jumping up at once.

"That's 'put the pedal to the metal'," Kimiko corrected.

"Oh yes, that, too," Omi nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark lair of one evil boy genius, Jack Spicer was found once again toying with his robots. Covered in oil, Jack loosened one bolt only to be sprayed with more oil.

As he reached for a cloth to wipe off the excess motor oil, his watch began to beep.

"Yes! My patent pending Wu Watch is detecting a new shen gong wu! Jack-bots! Move out!" Adding his signature evil laughter to the end, Jack flew out on his heli-pack.

* * *

The four Xiaolin warriors searched long and hard for the Heart of Youth, but came with nothing.

"As you would say, I have found kiss bum," Omi said, lowering his head in shame.

"Bumpkins," Raimundo said, with a roll of his eyes.

"No, I think he had it right the first time," said Jack Spicer, hovering up above the bushes. "As in kiss mine, Xiaolin losers!"

"Jack! Don't you ever get tired of losing?" Kimiko yelled over the humming of the heli-pack.

"Not this time, baby. New and improved Jack-bots, ATTACK!" Jack commanded.

The four stood in battle stance, awaiting an attack. The area remained clear and the warriors began to burst out in laughter.

"What? Did you program your robots to get a clue, Jack?" Kimiko laughed.

"I must say, that's more pathetic than a mule in a rodeo." Clay whooped. At that, Clay was pushed to the ground.

"Oomph! Hey!"

"Clay, I am unsure of your new tactic to belittle Jack Spicer," Omi said questionably.

Omi was suddenly shoved down. Coughing up grass, he turned to see his assailant, but saw no one.

"What's going on?" Raimundo questioned as he touched backs with Kimiko to get a scope of the area.

"Allow me to introduce you to my invisible Jack-bots!" Jack cackled.

"If only you could make yourself invisible," Kimiko taunted, pulling out a black shiny cloth. "Shroud of Shadows!"

"Falcon's Eye!" Raimundo yelled.

Raimundo saw Kimiko smash two robots to rumble. He jumped and kicked one to dust as three made their way to Omi and Clay.

"Behind you, guys," Raimundo called.

"Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff!"

"Longhorned Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!"

Omi spilt one of the Jack-bots in half and Clay's boomerang sliced through the last two.

"Prepare yourself, Jack…Spicer?" Omi dropped his stance to find that Spicer had already left.

"Oh, I feel most played," Omi sighed, as the others exchanged depressed looks.

* * *

"Ha, ha! Jack Spicer, Evil Emperor of Darkness, wins!" Jack cried out, triumphantly to no on in particular.

He looked around his empty evil lair.

"Well, you'll never leave me." He hugged one of his Jack-bots.

"How touching," a voice said from behind.

"Silk Spitter!" cried a startled Jack.

"Reversing Mirror!"

Jack found himself packed tightly in a web casing. He fell to his knees as the flesh and blood Wuya walked down the flight of stairs.

"Now that's how a lady should be greeted," she smirked, tracing a finger over his cheek.

"Wuya? Jack-bots-!"

"Silk Spitter!" Wuya said after relieving Jack of his shen gong wu.

Jack's muffled cries from behind the new web mask were pathetic and weak.

"I heard you actually got yourself a new wu," Wuya purred.

An angry grunt came from the immobile Jack. Wuya ripped that gag off, causing Jack to give out a girlish scream.

"What's it to you, witch hag?" Jack repeated.

"Jack, I'm hurt. After all we've been through, you still feel the need for name calling." Wuya ruffled Jack's hair playfully.

"Back off! Before my Inviso-bots rip you to shreds," he barked.

Wuya stared down at him, expressionless. Her hand shot out to what appeared to be empty air. Sparks flew from what used to be an invisible robot, as Wuya extracted an essential part of the mechanical being and threw it aside.

"Eep," Jack squealed.

"Really, Jack?" Wuya scoffed.

"What'd you want, Wuya?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Is it really hard to believe that I've come to team up with you?"

"Yes it is. What happen to Hannibal Bean and Chase Young?" Jack asked adding a mocking tone at the end.

"Chase is holding my powers captive and Hannibal is not a trustworthy villain, like you, Jack."

"Hey! I am so untrustworthy," Jack whined.

"Look," Wuya said, fed up with playing nice, "when I rule the world I want to make sure that I am not going to be double-crossed again. You are easier to control than Hannibal."

"What makes you think I'd agree to that?"

"Because I can give everything your heart desires," Wuya smirked.

"Pass. I want to rule the world, not play second fiddle to a witch hag who failed to hold on to power when she had it," Jack spat.

"Fine. Work with me and I promise not to tear you limb from limb."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Jack chuckled nervously.

* * *

At the Xiaolin Temple, the young warriors reflected on their defeat.

"Ugh! I can't believe we had our butts handed to us by Jack Spicer!" Raimundo complained, giving one of the training dummies a kick.

"That is most disgusting," Omi said, flipping across the lawn, perfecting a jump kick.

"It's just an expression, Omi," Kimiko said, while trying her hand at balancing on a tall wooden pole. "He means he can't believe Jack Spicer beat us, and I agree. Is it just me or does anyone miss the old Jack?" She jumped and landed gracefully on the pole ten feet away.

"Woo-wee, I'll say. Jack's become sneakier than a cow rustler on a dairy farm," Clay commented as he threw his lasso around.

"Next time he shall not be so lucky," Omi said, landing with a stern look upon his face.

* * *

Wuya stroked the Heart of Youth as the newly freed Jack sat across from her.

"So let me see if I have this straight, all you want is the Sphere of Yun?"

Wuya nodded giving him an evil smirk.

"Well, sorry sister, I don't have it. I thought Chase had it." Jack paused, putting the pieces together in his head. "Oh, no! No way! There is no chance I'm doing the tango with Chase. Been there and not doing it again."

"Relax, Jack. I may be able to call in a favor with Hannibal for that."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Jack asked.

"The only thing you're good at, cause a distraction for the Xiaolin warriors. I don't want them to meddle in my affairs."

Wuya felt a chill run down her spine. "Oh, you have the perfect opportunity. A new shen gong wu has revealed itself," she said gleefully.

On cue, Jack's watch began beeping. He activated his heli-pack, but turned back to Wuya.

"Before I go, why only the Sphere of Yun?"

"All in due time, Jack. Now leave before you make me angry," she hissed.

Jack laughed nervously, jetting off with his Jack-bots.

**A/N: Whoa. Right? Review! ...please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spirit of Hui

Chapter Two: Spirit of Hui

**A/N: hello, my lovies, I'm going on 24 hours of no sleep and counting. but what is my misery is your delight for i have three, count them, three new chapters!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own XS, not even in my sleep deprived state of mind.**_

The four warriors circled a large mountain by dragon. Each kept their eyes peeled for the active shen gong wu.

"What does it say the Spirit of Hui does?" asked Raimundo.

Kimiko pulled the scroll from her bag. "The Spirit of Hui lets you control your opponent's thoughts when combined with the Mind Reading Conch."

"Sounds like one powerful wu," Clay said, tipping his hat.

"I think I see wu, dead ahead!" Dojo called out, flying down to a level landing area. He pointed to a small silver colored medallion, attached to a chain, with an amethyst stone in the middle and black lining.

The four monks jumped off and took off for the Spirit of Hui. Raimundo leapt from rock to rock, until he landed only to find he was floating five feet from the ground. The object he landed on suddenly threw him off, causing him to collide with Clay, who lost his footing.

"Spicer!" Kimiko called out. She moved into a fighting stance, carefully circling the area.

"None other, sweat pea!" cackled Jack Spicer as he lowered from the sky via heli-pack.

"Ewww, can you at least _try_ and not be a complete creep?"

"Not a chance!" Jack yelled in confidence. "Wait, they didn't come out right."

"HIYA!" Omi jumped and kicked Jack out of the sky; making him skid, face down on the hard rocks below.

"Hey, what happened to letting a guy finish his evil rant, BEFORE starting the fight?" Jack said angrily as he dusted his clothes off.

"Quickly! To the Spirit of Hui!" Omi called.

"I don't think so. Inviso-bots, do your stuff!"

Raimundo hurdled through the air, propelling himself with his wind element. Each time a heard a bot nearing him, he'd fly high and land, sending sparks in every direction. He managed to scale to the top only to be blindsided by Jack.

"Wha?" Raimundo yelled as he was hurdled backwards.

"HA! I can't believe that worked!" laughed Jack.

Clay kicked the earth, causing a fissure.

"Sorry, cowboy, but earthquakes don't work when you're not touching the ground," Jack said in slow, dulled voice, mocking the cowboy.

"Who says I was aiming for you?" Clay smiled.

Jack raised an eyebrow. A rattling sound became more dominant. Jack looked up with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. Boulders the size of cars came crashing down the mountain. If he hadn't been paralyzed in fear, a high-pitched scream would have been emitting from Jack's open mouth.

As Jack attempted to dodge the large sarsens, Kimiko jumped over them with ease. She made her way closer and closer to the shen gong wu.

"Okay, that's it," Jack huffed as the last rock missed his head by mere inches. "Heart of Youth!"

"What?" Kimiko cried as a beam of white light hit her and the others.

Jack was hit by the recoil and he crashed into the nearest rock. The light faded and Jack opened his eyes to check the damage. Everything looked normal, until a toddler looking suspiciously like Kimiko crawled out from behind a boulder.

"Whoa." Jack said seeing that all the other warriors were nothing but mere toddlers as well.

Clay wobbled as he stood and Raimundo came up from behind, snagging Clay's cowboy hat, revealing a wide eyed baby Dojo. Tears exploded from Clay's enormous eyes as he let out an ear piercing wail. Jack held his hands to his ears, trying to block the scream. Kimiko kept falling over as she tried to attack Jack.

"Ha!" Jack jumped out her reached. He set his sights on the wu. Making his way up the mountain, Jack found it a habit to look back in case of an attack, but the warriors were still struggling below. After catching a glimpse of Clay preoccupied with sucking his toes, he figured he was safe, until he did a head count. Jack could only see three monks down below.

Small Omi, jumped through the air, landing on Jack's face.

"Ahh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" he screamed, flailing his arms about. He threw Omi off, who then landed on his feet, skidding to a stop

"Prepare for defweat, Jack Spicer," Omi spoke in an even more unusually high-pitched voiced.

"Think again, little man." Jack sped up to the shen gong wu with Omi nipping at his feet.

"Can't keep up?" Jacked jeered.

"Don't have to. Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff!" Jack recoiled from the upcoming attack. Omi held on his staff for a whole second before losing control and falling flat on his butt.

Jack guffawed hysterically at Omi's attempt to regain control of his Wuidai weapon.

"So long, loser!"

'I can't let Jack Spicer get to the Spiwit of Hui!' Watching frantically as Jack flew further and further ahead, Omi had to think fast. Building up his chi, he decided to rely back on his element to aid him in his current condition.

"Water!" Flying high with water trailing behind, Omi soon caught up to Jack as he was about to grab the Spirit of Hui. The hand of Jack and Omi both took hold of the shen gong wu.

"I challenge you, Jack Spicer, to a Shiaowin Showdown!"

"A…what?"

"Shiaowin Showdown!" An angry Omi shouted, spitting up on Jack.

"Ugh. Name your game, chrome dome," said Jack as he wiped the spit from his face.

"Your Heart of Youth against my Orb of Tornami. Fiwst one to the top of the mountain wins."

"Deal. This'll be as easy as talking shen gong wu from a baby," smirked Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wuya paid a visit to one Hannibal Roy Bean.

"I rather like where you're coming from, Wuya. A classic end to Chase Young, without getting our hands too dirty," Hannibal chortled.

"There's only one problem, I need the Sphere of Yun for any of this to work."

"And you thought I'd help you do that?" Hannibal scratched his neck area, thinking of the benefits he'd receive once Chase was out of the picture.

"We have a common enemy and would both prosper from his demise," smiled Wuya.

"True, but the question is: do I trust _you_ enough to let you go through with your plans?" Hannibal questioned.

"I am only here to help, Hannibal. We're on the same side, remember?"

"Yes, same thing Chase told me, right before shoving me in the Ying Yang world," he scoffed.

"And don't you want your revenge?" Tension built up inside Wuya, without Hannibal on her side, this may not work. As much as she loathed it, she needed him, for now.

"Fine. I'll go along with your little scheme, as long as I'm the one to do it."

"No! It has to be me, you fool," Wuya hissed and thinking better she added, "but I think I have something you can do that will be much more sweeter. All it will take is a quick visit to the Xiaolin Temple." A malevolent grin curved on Wuya's face.

* * *

"Alright, short stuff, Xiaolin Showdown!" The ground shook with a fury. Rocks rose above their heads as both Jack and Omi began to levitate. The mountain grew high into the clouds.

Jack and Omi were released from their anti-gravity grip. Jack falling on his back and Omi landing on his feet, as the ground stopped moving.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" They called out.

Jack took the lead easily, using the two propellers attached to his pack to lift him up higher. Omi struggled to keep up as he hopped from one stone to the next. No matter how close he would get to passing Jack, the heli-pack would speed up, leaving Omi in its dust.

Angered, Omi pointed the orb down. "Orb of Tornami!" The force of the powerful blast of water sent Omi up into the sky.

"What? Hey!" Jack grabbed onto Omi as he rushed past him. It was like the weight of the mountain itself was weighing down on his face as he held tight to Omi's leg. Clouds burst into mist as the two shot up the mountain. The peak was in sight, mere feet away, until the endless stream of water…ended.

Omi felt the weightlessly as he floated up and then gravity quickly pulled him down. Jack let go, smirking, only to find the propellers to his heli-pack were bent and busted. Wide eyed Jack descended down the mountain, hitting every rock on the way down.

Omi panicked, shaking the orb with all his might to reactivate its power. The orb sputtered a few drops before blasting off once more. He lost control, spinning in every direction. The motion was making him sick, but he held on, knowing that if he could just regain focus, he would make it.

Jack grabbed onto the side of the mountain, not far from where Omi had begun to tailspin. With this distraction, he started his ascent. Water shot everywhere, making the climb hard for Jack as he dodged fatal discharges of water. The peak once again became clear. He climbed faster and faster.

From the corner of his eye, Omi saw Jack nearly reaching the top. He forced all his weight forward, making the water push him at Jack.

Hearing an odd cry from behind, Jack turned just in time to see Omi's fist. He fell back from impact, losing his grip on the rock. Omi jumped onto the side of the mountain, orb tucked under his arm. He made the final climb easily as Jack's shouts of rage faded away.

The showdown ended. All that was intensified quickly changed back to its original form.

Omi looked down at his baby form and raised his newly obtained shen gong wu.

"Heart of Youth!" The white light surrounded the warriors, giving back to them their bodies. They all looked at Omi with smiles of relief and gratitude, except Clay who still had his foot in his mouth. Quickly spitting out the foot, Clay smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't believe you did it, Omi!" Kimiko wrapped the young monk in her arms, making him blush profusely.

"Yeah, lil' partner, that was one heck of showdown you put on. Sure did put that no good Spicer in his place," Clay said, giving him a strong pat on the back.

"Speaking of Spicer, where did he go?" Raimundo turned to the others. They noticed also the self-proclaimed evil boy genius had once again flown the coop under the radar.

"Who cares? At least we don't have to listen to his whining," Kimiko joked.

Omi felt uneasy about his win and the sudden disappearance of Jack. There was something troubling in the air.

* * *

Jack had narrowly escaped and was pleased with himself that he decided to take his Inviso-jet out for a test drive. Although finding where he park it was a feat in itself. He watched the Xiaolin warriors below, celebrating their victory. He only hoped that he gave Wuya enough time to do whatever it was she needed to do.

He headed back to his lair. The basement seemed empty at first, until a small bean jumped out transforming itself larger.

"Moby Morpher!" It yelled. Jack screamed as he jumped to high ground which was, in this case, his desk.

"Hannibal? I wasn't expecting you here," Jack said, trying not to whimper.

"I thought we could use all the help we can get." Wuya approached from the shadows. "He comes bearing gifts."

Hannibal extended a thin tentacle-like hand holding the Ying Yo-Yo. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" He said, disappointed. "We can't use that. Going into the Ying Yang world without both the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo will only turn us good." Jack shuddered in disgust.

"Don't coach me on the workings of shen gong wu, boy," Hannibal hissed, "I know more about the workings of wu then you'd eva hope to learn."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Won't happen again," Jack sniveled, "sir."

"Besides, _we_ are not going into the Ying Yang world," Wuya sneered.

"What's the matter, Omi?" Kimiko asked as Dojo traveled back to the temple.

"I feel as if there is something amiss with our latest encounter with Spicer," he explained.

"What's so 'amiss' about kicking butt?" Raimundo scoffed.

"I do not expect you to understand the instincts of the tiger, which I have mastered," Omi replied, turning his nose up at Raimundo.

Blood boiled up in Raimundo and Clay held him back before he could explode.

"I think I have to agree with Raimundo, lil' partner," Clay said, letting Raimundo's shoulder go. "Jack just turned tail and ran like he always does. What's so different about that?"

"It is not what he did, but how he did it that bothers me." Omi couldn't put his finger on what was truly bothering him, but he knew it did not bode well for what was to come.

Dojo soon landed down in the field of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Last stop! Everybody off!" Dojo called. "Thank you, once again, for riding Dojo Express and please remember us for all your shen gong wu related travels."

The four dismounted the dragon as Master Fung came to greet them.

"I see you have not only retrieved the Spirit of Hui, but also won the Heart of Youth," said Master Fung, although he did not seem pleased.

"I only wish I had benevolent news for you, young warriors," he said.

"What's happened?" Raimundo stepped forward.

"The Ying Yo-Yo has been stolen."

"Someone penetrated the vault?" Raimundo asked, not expecting answer.

"Who could do such a thing?" Omi asked.

"And why only the Ying Yo-Yo? It's no good without the Yang Yo-Yo," Kimiko said.

"True. I fear there is a larger plot in all this," Master Fung commented. The four monks exchanged worried expressions.

**A/N: remember, reviews make the writer monkey happy and when the writer monkey is happy she writes!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Curiosity and the Cat

Chapter Three: The Curiosity and the Cat

**A/N: This used to be one long chapter but because I can, I split it in two. Enjoy. :D**

"What should we do?" Kimiko turned to Raimundo.

"We need to track down the Yin Yo-Yo. Maybe when we find who took out who took, their plan will become more apparent," Raimundo said.

"But where do we even start?" Clay questioned.

"The list isn't very long," Kimiko said. "Jack was with us during the time of the attack and Wuya would've have been more showy. So that only leaves Hannibal Bean."

"What would Hannibal Bean want with the Ying Yo-Yo?" Omi asked.

A light went off in Raimundo's mind. "Chase Young!" he exclaimed.

"Um… care to explain that, partner?" Clay tipped his hat up to look at Raimundo with a curious expression.

"It's the perfect revenge! Hannibal doesn't need both yo-yos because he's not going in; he's sending someone in!" Raimundo said, punching his open palm.

"He's going to trap Chase Young in the Ying Yang world," Omi finished

* * *

Dojo had just brought the four warriors back from shen gong wu hunting and had filled his bath with hot water. There was nothing better than soaking in a steaming, hot bath after suffering a horrible shen gong wu rash. Bubbles formed, coating the top of the water.

He lowered himself in, taking his brush, scrubbing his back with a fury. If a shen gong wu never revealed itself for another 1500 years it would too soon for Dojo.

"DOJO!" the four warriors cried out.

* * *

Jack sat back in chair, feet propped up on his desk. "Uh… not to put a damper on your plans, but don't we still need the Sphere of Yun?"

"I took the liberty of snagging this while I was at the Xiaolin Temple." Hannibal whistled. A black bird circled in the air, dropping a small clear sphere on the table.

"Chase had it, huh?" Wuya scowled in Jack's direction.

"How was I to know? This is why we should have a score board," Jack whined.

"That doesn't matter now," Hannibal said. "By now those pesky warriors have figured out they have some wu missing and now that they have the Mind Reader Conch and Spirit of Hui," he glared at Jack, who recoiled quickly, "we'll have to work quickly if we want this to happen."

"What now?" Jack asked.

"We pay a visit to a very old friend," Wuya cackled.

* * *

"Can't you go any faster, Dojo?" Kimiko asked as they crossed the orange horizon.

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm still recovering from out last shen gong wu hunt. Where are we heading anyways?" Dojo asked. They had barely left the temple grounds with little time to explain.

"Chase's castle, pronto!" Raimundo called out from behind Kimiko.

Dojo skidded to a stop, mid-air. His body smashed the four monks between the folds.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch- Chase YOUNG!" Dojo screeched to a stop. "Do you guys mind if I, maybe, hang back. Every time I find myself at Chase's castle, there's almost always a chance of dragon stew. And I'm too young to taste delicious!"

"There's no time!" Raimundo said, prying himself from the dragon's compressed body.

"Fine, but don't except me to do any fighting," Dojo stated.

"Uh… don't worry, we never do," Kimiko scoffed.

* * *

Chase moved his arms slowly in front of him. He stood on one leg, bringing the other down in stance form. Energy flowed through him as he trained.

His warrior cats began to move about. They hissed toward the sky and Chase smiled.

"Young warriors, did you come to bring me a snack," he said, eyeing Dojo as the four landed.

"Eeekkk!" Dojo screamed, running up and hiding in Clay's hat.

"We have come to defeat Hannibal's plans and… protect… you?" Omi finished. "That does not seem right."

Chase laughed, sending chills through the bones of the mighty Xiaolin dragons.

"I am sure I can manage without your help," he said, beginning his meditation.

The warriors returned back to the temple, leaving Chase to his business. As they once again landed in the temple gardens, they all contemplated their next move.

"If not Chase, then who would be Hannibal's target?" Kimiko pondered.

"Let's make sure the vault's safe," Raimundo ordered.

The vault was clear of any immediate danger as far as they could detect. After searching high and low, they all determined the vault secured. The only question left was where was Hannibal with the Ying Yo-Yo?

"Well, I'm outta ideas, but I did find out we're missing the Sphere of Yun," Clay said, after appearing from the shen gong wu vault. "You think we missed anything else?"

"No way. We've looked everywhere. The Sphere of Yun and the Ying Yo-Yo?" Kimiko said.

"What could it mean?" Clay deliberated.

"The only way we're gonna know why Hannibal Bean wanted the Ying Yo-Yo so badly is gonna be when he executes the rest of his plan," Kimiko sighed.

"But by then it'll be too late," Omi said.

"What choice do we have? We have no idea where Hannibal is," Raimundo said, shrugging.

"We should get some rest and start up tomorrow. Maybe we'll figure out what his plan is once we get a little shut eye," he added, yawning and stretching.

"But what about Hannibal?" Omi questioned.

"Unless you can think of something, we have no leads and no energy to keep going on like this," Raimundo said.

"Yeah, Omi, we all tired," Kimiko said, rubbing her eyes.

Omi lowered his head in defeat and they all vacated to their bed mats. While the rest of his team slept in their cubicle rooms, Omi sat upright in distress. He couldn't seem to close his eyes and fall asleep without thinking of all the things Hannibal could be doing with the shen gong wu he stole. At his last attempt to force to drone the negative thoughts from his mind, he finally made his decision.

"I am sure the others would not mind if I took a few extra moments to search for Hannibal," he reasoned with himself.

He snuck in the vault, grabbing the Silver Manta Ray and a few other shen gong wu.

"Silver Manta Ray!"

He couldn't think of where to go at first, so he chose to explore the last place they went.

Reaching Chase's castle, Omi thought it best to be discreet. He circled the massive mountain, finding a small cliff fifteen feet down from the entrance of Chase's fortress. Landing and quickly calling back the Silver Manta Ray, Omi began his climb.

Reaching the top, he tried to stay low and out of sight. He didn't want to provoke an unnecessary attack; it would only distract from his initial purpose. The coast was clear as Omi searched the grounds. In fact, he found the place was empty. No warriors or any sign of anyone was apparent. The lack of trouble worried Omi.

He finally made his way to the main hall and there on his throne, at the peak of a tall staircase, was Chase Young. Omi froze, but when no danger came his way, he continued forward.

"Young warrior. Have you decided to join me once again on the Heylin side?" he smiled.

"That will never happen…again." Omi looked around. "Where are your warrior cats?"

"They have to rest sometime. As do you, I presume. Is there any reason why I am being graced be your presence?" Chase asked.

"I am here to find Hannibal," Omi said.

"And you think I'd harbor that bean?" Chase laughed.

"No, but I believe he will come here with the shen gong wu he stole," Omi stated.

"So you've come to protect me, have you? I think I can manage without you," smirked Chase.

Omi paused and then looked back at Chase with an odd expression upon his face.

"Yes, you said that the first time we were here," Omi said, narrowing his eyes.

A bird call confirmed Omi's suspicions, as the silhouette of the Ying-Ying bird circled up above.

Omi did not hesitate to attack. A jump kick almost caught Chase off guard. He instinctively grabbed the monk's leg before impact. He held Omi up, observing at the dragon of the water flail in his grasp.

"Hannibal!" Omi accused.

Chase's face morphed into a slightly skewed Hannibal's appearance. He laughed deeply causing his voice to bounce back in an evil chorus.

"Tell me, son, how did you expect to defeat me, now?" Laughter once again filled the main hall, as Omi stared off in worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Just When You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am, dear readers. Don't forget, reviews are good for the soul.**

Morning broke on the Xiaolin Temple and the three dragons arose to find Omi missing.

"Did you find him?" Kimiko asked after they all searched the grounds.

"No, but more wu are missing, including the Silver Manta Ray. Where ever his is, he went willingly," Clay said.

"He went to find Hannibal," Raimundo said.

"Are you sure?" Kimiko asked, looking worried.

"It's what I would do and, right now, that's all we have to go off of." He looked at the others, who nodded in confirmation.

Soon Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay rode dragon back to their next destination to find Hannibal and, now, Omi.

The giant dragon yawned, "You know, I'm not really a morning dragon. Did anyone happen to grab a thermos of coffee for their transportation?"

"Sorry, Dojo, but we didn't have time. Omi could be in big trouble," Kimiko said, looking over the dragon's head."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, focusing more on staying awake and on course then what Kimiko was actually saying.

"There! Land, Dojo!" Raimundo called.

The three monks dismounted, finding themselves in front of one evil boy genius's house.

"What makes you think he's here?" Clay asked.

"I don't, but I'm not gonna take any chances." Raimundo lead the way.

The three busted their way in the basement of Jack Spicer. Each in battle stance awaiting Jack-bots to attack, but nothing happened. They spread out to search.

"I found something," Kimiko called. She held up a list to the others.

_**Jack's list to evil conquest**_

_**Team up with Hannibal and Wuya**_

_**Defeat Chase Young**_

_**Double-cross Hannibal and Wuya**_

_**Conquer the world(evil laugh)**_

"Well, Jack was never one for subtlety," Kimiko said, rolling her eyes.

"They all must be back at Chase's," Clay said.

"Come on, you guys, let's hurry!" Raimundo called, already halfway out the hole they blasted through the wall.

Omi found himself bound and too weak from fatigue to call upon his element. He filled his time trying to work on the ropes that immobilized him.

Jack and Wuya entered the room with evil grins stretching from ear to ear.

"Well, well, what a lovely prize to fall into ours laps so easily," smiled Wuya.

"Wuya! Jack! You have come up with a devious plan with Hannibal Bean and I demand to know what it is!" Omi threatened.

"Sorry, sweat pea, but I don't think you're in any position to demand anything. Why not try begging?" Jack grinned.

"Ha! You must have received some severe brain hemorrhage to think I would ever beg to you, Jack Spicer!" Omi spat.

Jack scowled and Wuya pulled him back from stepping on the poor, little monk.

"We have much bigger plans for you," Wuya said leading Jack away and leaving Omi alone once again.

Raimundo and the others sailed the skies, watching Chase's domain getting bigger as they approached. Torches lit the entryway, but inside was a different matter. Debris littered the castle and broken pieces of pillars were scattered everywhere.

"It's empty, just like at Jack's," Kimiko observed.

"What do you think happened here?" Clay asked, kicking over rumble in his way.

"Some epic battle," Raimundo commented, surveying the area.

"Look!" Kimiko ran up to what appeared to be nothing but fallen stone. She lifted up the top rock, revealing a camera-bot. Bold, black lettering shined on the front of the robot's metal body.

_**Property of Jack Spicer: Evil Emperor of Darkness**_

"Someone needs to tell this boy he has girly handwriting," Raimundo said, wiping the dust off the robot.

Kimiko tapped the shell and the back sprang open. Pulling a few wires and readjusting some dials, she got in running.

The grainy projection showed Jack fiddling with the lens.

"Jack!" Wuya's voice boomed causing Jack to jump and the camera to shake violently. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna get this all on tape. How many times do we get the chance to eliminate too enemies at the same time?" he squealed, pulling back from the camera's view. In the background was Omi tied up and Chase trapped in the Sphere of Yun.

"Omi!" Kimiko cried out.

"Chase Young's back in the Sphere of Yun? Can anyone say déjà vu?" Raimundo scoffed.

"I don't think this is what happened last time, partner," Clay said, pointing back to projection.

Wuya raised her arms and out from the ground appeared two giant rock monsters. Their eyes glowing fire green as they awaited their mistress's demand.

"Ying Yo-Yo!" Hannibal yelled. A black and blue spiral ripped opened, creating a strong wind.

"Toss 'em in," Wuya commanded to her stone minions.

Before they could touch them, Omi jumped up after freeing himself from his bindings. He kicked through the first stone solider with ease and set his sights on the other.

"Hurry! Throw him in!" Wuya yelled. Hannibal called upon the Moby Morpher, transforming himself as big as Wuya's monsters. He grabbed hold of the Sphere of Yun, containing Chase Young and quickly tossed him in.

Omi was still putting up a fight, taking down stone minions faster than Wuya could make them. Soon they found themselves amongst the rumble, face to face. Wuya summoned green fire in her hands, sending fire balls at the young dragon. Omi dodged them, bouncing off the walls while charging forward. He took one final jump, tackling Wuya to the ground.

"Fool!" Wuya's eyes burned bright as she blasted Omi off into the air.

Kimiko gasped and the others stared in disbelief as the lifeless body of their friend smoldered on the ground. Omi tried to lift his body, but stayed down.

"Jack!" Wuya called.

Jack had been watching wide-eyed in the background. He jumped at Wuya's call and went to her side, quickly.

"Dump the trash," she gestured at the warrior.

Jack looked up at her in a mixture of worry and discomfort.

"Me?" Jack said, meekly.

"Yes, you. You might as well make yourself useful."

He walked up to Omi body, watching his heavy breaths as he approached. Gingerly picking his small body, Jack walked over to the portal to the Ying Yang world. He turned back to Wuya, not sure if he should continue.

"Well, hurry up, boy, we don't have all day," Hannibal barked.

Jack nodded slowly. He turned his head away as Omi's body sank through the inky blackness of the portal.

"Good, now on to phase two," Wuya smirked.

Jack watched as they left and walked up to his camera-bot. His face was crestfallen as he handled the lens.

"Right, phase two, invade the Xiaolin Temple," he looking straight into the lens of the camera. The picture faded and the dragon's looked at each other in dread.

"Wuya has all her powers back," Raimundo said.

"They're headed for the temple," Clay added.

"And Omi is trapped in the Ying Yang world," Kimiko finished, bringing her hands up to mouth in horror.


	5. Chapter 5: Chasing the Tail

**A/N: Hello dear readers. Have you missed me? I know I have ;) Now I know that my dedicated fans (all two of you) have been wondering what happened to their favorite fanfic author (favorite may be a slight exaggeration). Well, as much as I enjoy writing, it seems this little thing called college keeps getting in the way. I know, what a bummer. But the important thing now is that I'm back and ready to rock your world view! well something like that... **

Chapter Five: Chasing the Tail

"It's like we're always a day late and a ticket short for this rodeo," Clay commented as Dojo hurried back to the temple.

"Yeah, but now we know what we're up against," Raimundo replied.

"How can we stop Wuya? She's grown too powerful," Kimiko said.

"We have to try," Raimundo said, knowing full well they didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

"And Omi?" Kimiko asked. It was the question on all their minds, but they were too afraid to ask it.

"We fight to get the Ying Yo-Yo back from Wuya. It's our only chance," Raimundo said, determinedly.

"Only one problem, we're missin' the Yang Yo-Yo," Clay spoke up.

"What!" Raimundo spun back so fast he nearly fell off Dojo's back.

"Watch it, boys and girls. Seatbelts aren't standard on this luxury ride," Dojo called out as he balanced out his body.

"It was one of the wu missin' from the vault," Clay explained.

"That must mean Omi has it," Kimiko added.

Raimundo looked out to the horizon. He nodded, mostly to himself as he went over the situation in his head.

"Then we still fight to get the Ying Yo-Yo."

* * *

Wuya led her army of warrior cats and stone soldiers up the fields, toward the Xiaolin Temple. She always did love to make an entrance. The ground leveled before her as the temple grew into view.

She motioned her minions to continue forward. Jack stood beside her, watching as her troops moved out.

"Make sure there is no one left to disrupt me when I come," she said to one of the rock monsters. It led the warriors onward to battle.

"Well, Jack?" Wuya turned to the silent Goth boy at her side. "Isn't this what you wanted? Soon the world will be drenched in 10,000 years of darkness and evil will reign supreme!"

Jack looked up at the skies, seeing already the foreboding black clouds on the horizon. They were coming in quickly to mark the beginning of the end and although this was what was Jack had been boasting about ever since the second grade, something didn't quite settle right with him.

He nodded along, hoping that would satisfy Wuya's sudden curiosity.

"You aren't getting cold feet, now are you?" She asked with a sterner look growing on her face.

Jack could tell he wasn't fooling her.

"What? Heck, no! Those Xiaolin losers had what's coming to 'em," Jack said, trying to cover the half-hearted feeling inside.

This seemed to please Wuya, who smirked at the memories of throwing Chase Young and Omi into the Ying Yang world. This time would be different. No more betrayals, no more magic boxes, and after today, no more Xiaolin warriors. Everything was coming up roses for Wuya, or, as she preferred, everything was coming up darkness.

Jack couldn't get out of his mind the near lifeless body of the little monk. It was a disturbing thought he wanted vanquished from his mind. However, every time he closed his eyes, he saw nothing but Omi being swallowed by darkness. No matter how different they had been, he somehow couldn't help but feel displeasure of the task he had committed. He only hoped that the other Xiaolin warriors had gotten his message from the camera-bot he intentionally left behind. If Wuya had found out, he knew he would be minced meat. But since he was still breathing, he figured she hadn't noticed.

"Jack," Wuya called, making the boy jump out of his thoughts. "It's time."

The sneer on her lips let Jack know it was time to head to the temple, or what was left of it.

They walked through the main entrance, unopposed. Unconscious bodies of the temple masters were being dragged away as Wuya walked forward.

Heading for the vault, Jack noticed the small bean body of Hannibal Bean bouncing his way out.

"Seems that some wu are missin'." Hannibal said, hopping up a large stone to be heard better.

"The other dragons could have them or… Omi," Jack chimed in.

"That doesn't matter now," Wuya said. "We have far more than enough to conquer the world. Besides, if those fools think that mere wu will stand up against me, they have another thing coming."

"So what now?" Jack asked, looking among the wreckage.

"We wait," Wuya said as she saw the outline of a large green dragon in the distance, "and it appears, not for very long."

* * *

Raimundo could see the temple being raided from above. There was no time for planning, just attack. The three warriors jumped off Dojo landing in their battle stance, they charged forward, knocking out their enemies as they went.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo blew away three warriors in his way. "We have to get to the vault!"

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko sent her fire birds through the opposing stone warriors. "I'm on it!"

She ran forward, only for a stone hand shoot up from the ground and grabbed her leg. Her face made a hard impact to the ground.

Clay wrestled his own share of rock minions.

A smile played on his lips.

"This sure is my element," he said, getting into stance. "Longhorned Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!" The large boomerang cut through the air, leveling the stone monsters before him.

Kimiko still struggled against her attacker.

"Clay! Hurry to the vault!" Raimundo cried out, trying to hold off more and more warriors.

Clay nodded and headed out fast. Knowing his goal was to reach the temple vault, he left the fighting to Raimundo and Kimiko.

He found the vault room empty. Wondering if they were already cleared, Clay checked on the vault. There appeared to no more theft of their shen gong wu.

Raimundo and Kimiko ran in, shutting the doors behind them. Clay hurried and helped brace the doors. Their bodies pressed hard against the entrance, feeling each brute force trying to break in.

A low rumble shook the ground. Cracks formed on the floor, opening a chasm where Wuya, Jack and Hannibal Bean rose from. Wuya's lips curved into a malicious smile and parted as she began to laugh manically in a booming voice that made the even the walls quiver in fear.

"This is not good," Kimiko said, holding her stance beside her companions.

"Quite right, my dear," Wuya replied, "it's downright evil!" She raised her arms, commanding a multitude of soldiers from the earth.

"Crush them," she ordered.

Her minions charged, plowing down anything within their path. The dragons held their ground, watching the temple crumbling around them.

"Now!" Raimundo jumped up and over the first attacker.

Kimiko followed suit, flying over each massive rock with ease. Clay took the low ground, knocking the legs out from under them. Soon, the offenders were nothing more than mere rubble.

Wuya simply rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The walls crumbled in and the three warriors braced themselves against the stone and glass falling from above. They soon found that they were surrounded by the former warrior 'cats' and even more stone soldiers.

"You can break my toys, I have plenty more."

**A/N: Reviews are good for the soul! Btw, apologies for my past chapters.. all those grammatical errors...T_T I think i may need a Beta reader or something... **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HOLA! Here we go! Hope you like it. BTW if you're wondering why it took me so long to submit chapters, it's due to what I call the Fanfic curse. Example: first four chapters I published in a day then, I spilled water on my comp and had to send it in for repairs, then, I submitted chapter five on my USB port stoped working and I had to send it in again. well g2g cause I'm late for class. enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Inside and Out

Omi pushed himself off the ground only to find there was no ground to speak of. Although he could certainly feel something solid beneath his hands and feet, there was nothing but an infinite swirl of dark purple clouds. It didn't take long to understand where he was: the Ying Yang world.

As far as he could tell he was alone. He stood and began exploring the surrounding territory. He spent what felt like hours walking and nothing around him changed. It wouldn't have surprised him if he was told he was walking in place. Omi collapsed from exhaustion.

"Giving up so soon, young monk?" a voice echoed from the air.

Omi shot up, his fists up and ready to strike. He looked around for the carrier of the voice.

Chase Young materialized before him. Although he was still encased in the Sphere of Yun, he smiled like a free and knowing man.

"Chase Young!" Omi jumped back, his defenses still up. "I wondered when you would show your head!"

"What do you plan to do? I am no threat to you in this impenetrable bubble," Chase scoffed.

Omi slowly lowered his arms and relaxes his stance, although he made no further attempt to step closer.

"Well that's a start." Chase smiled.

"What is it you want, Chase?" Omi scowled.

"I think the real question is what do you want?" Chase asked.

"I am interested in your brain games, Chase Young." Omi sat with his back to Chase.

"I wonder how your friends are doing on the other side?" Chase pondered aloud.

Omi's ears perked up.

"Wuya has probably made it to the temple by now. What do your fellow comrades think of you abandoning them in their time of need?"

Omi lowered his head in despair. He had similar thoughts earlier. He feared that his fellow dragons would despise him for leaving them alone.

"Of course, if you were there, to save them, that could have its benefits also." A malice smile played on his lips. "Perhaps it could make a certain young monk a leader."

"I will no longer subject myself to this nonsense," Omi hissed, as stood to walk away.

"Don't you want to know how to escape the Ying Yang world?" Chase called out. Omi froze. He studied his current surroundings. There was emptiness as far as the eye could see.

"Can you really help me escape?" Omi asked, turning back to the trapped Chase Young.

"There's only one way to find out," Chase smiled.

Omi stepped forward, tentatively. He reached into his robes and pulled out a black bordered mirror.

"The Reversing Mirror. And how, pray tell, did you manage to get your hands on that?" Chase asked, pressing his palms against the glass of his prison. His nose was only an inch away from the wall and it began leaving heavy, foggy breaths on the surface.

"As I was fighting Wuya, I tackled her and was able to grab this before I was thrown off," Omi explained. Omi examined the mirror.

"If I release you that would mean Wuya would lose all her powers." Omi contemplated.

"It would seem releasing me is in everyone's best interest," Chase reasoned.

Omi raised the mirror and aimed the reflective side to the Sphere of Yun. Chase's image grinned maliciously back at him. Omi could feel his heart beating collectively faster with each passing second. He questioned if this was truly the right thing to do. Chase could see his hesitance.

"How selfish can you be, Omi?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean?" Omi responded, baffled by his accusation.

"Your friends are out there, alone and under the vicious assault of Wuya in all her glory and you can justify pausing for even one second to do what? Talk yourself into aiding the end of the world? Because that's the only thing you'll be returning to in you continue to doubt what you know to be true." Chase began sweating profusely throughout his speech. His body heaved with every breath he took.

"Hurry!" he demanded. "We don't have much time."

Omi complied, raising the mirror in the direction of Chase once more. Just as he was about to chant the words to secure Chase's release, a blue blur jumped down from the skies. It collided with Omi, sending the mirror flying into the air.

In the split second, time seemed to slow down. Omi could see the Reversing Mirror spin through the air, Chase clawing at the glass walls, his eyes also on the spinning wu, and the mysterious flashing being stretching out to catch the falling mirror. As time took its normal pace, Omi was confronted by a man's back, clothed in sky blue robe. Black hair reached as far down as the man's mid-back, swaying with each movement. The man turned to Omi.

Omi gasped, looking back to the sphere to see if his eyes deceived him. In the Sphere of Yun was a disgruntled Chase Young, sweat coating his now pale face and in front of Omi was yet another Chase Young, with kind eyes and genuine smile. Omi, shaken by this sudden turn of events, quickly took a battle stance.

"Who are you?" he cried out to the newcomer.

"It is me, Omi, Chase Young," he answered politely.

"Oh yeah? Then who is that?" He pointed to the hunched over chase, still imprisoned by the sphere.

"That is also Chase Young," he replied, matter-of-factly, "just not quite as good natured as the one that stands before you."

The blue robed Chase Young approached his counterpart, separated only by a thin sheet of glass and the magic that sealed it.

"What did you think you were going to do, Chase?" he questioned. "Get this poor warrior to set you free? What good would that do? You would still be trapped here."

"You should have stayed out of this," the trapped chase hissed, barely able to hold his own head up.

"You must be in a lot of pain. Why don't you show you show Omi what he about to release?" the second Chase said.

The first Chase gritted his teeth, finally accepting defeat. Omi watched as the man within the glass bubble no longer resembled a man. His skin began forming scales and turned putrid green. His hand elongated, growing into claws. The rest of his body bloated and expanded, cracking the bones within to fit their new form. Omi's stomach lurched, watching this thing's skin stretch and subside into the hideous beast it had become.

Omi recognized the being immediately. It was Chase Young's dragon form.

"Take a good look, young dragon," it spoke, "this is what pure evil looks like. "

Omi did notice that this creature looked far more malevolent than Chase's usual transformation. He turned to the other Chase.

"How can this be?"

Chase looked hard at the disfigurement before him. He looked back down at the small monk, eyes full with pity.

"The Ying Yang world holds many secrets, young one. I was subjected to a personality spilt." When Omi still had a puzzled expression, Chase continued, "When one spends a lengthy amount of time in the Ying Yang world with nothing but his own thoughts, their entire being divides. One form yang," he gestured to himself," and one form yin," he finished, pointing to the creature.

The dragon Chase began to cackle maliciously. "Tell him the best part," he sneered.

Omi looked from evil Chase to the one that stood beside him. He studied his face, trying to pry information by scanning his expression. By the looks of it, the news he was about to receive wasn't good.

"Since we've both been here about the same amount of time, there is a chance that this will become you."

Omi stepped back in shock.

"This cannot be. How can I stop this?" Omi asked, frantically.

"I'm not sure there is a way to stop it," Chase said. He reached out his hand and placed it on Omi's shoulder, trying to comfort the young warrior.

"Let us hope your friends come in time."

"If they don't?" Omi asked.

"If they don't arrive and you transform, your counterpart will ultimately try to eliminate you," Chase said, sorrowfully.

"Eliminate?" Omi's eyes widen.

His eyes fell on evil Chase, who lifted his claw and traced the width of his throat with his talon. He followed his pantomime with a vicious laugh, while the color drained from Omi's face. His hands instinctively clasped his neck.

"Don't mind him," Chase told Omi, "I'll be here to aid you."

Omi nodded and took a seat. Chase sat beside him.

"There is nothing left to do, but wait, then," Omi said, staring off into the empty space the surrounding him.

Hours passed and Omi could feel his body shiver. Chase took notice, but could do nothing to help the dragon of the water. A sharp pain gripped him suddenly, causing Omi to fall over, reduced to nothing more than a crawl.

The evil Chase watched in amusement as Omi writhed in agony.

"This is it, Omi," Chase said, "Try to hold on. Just try to hold on."

**A/N: R and R, my chickies! ps- sorry for any grammatic errors and so forth. **


End file.
